


Fading Sunset

by thedailythoughtsoftsugumi



Series: PROJECT KINGDOM [2]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi/pseuds/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi
Summary: Five teens gathered to play truth or dare. What events will transpire?
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Mitake Ran, Udagawa Tomoe/Uehara Himari
Series: PROJECT KINGDOM [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741012
Kudos: 18





	Fading Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> This story happens in the same universe as "The Scarlet Dream". It shows a past event when Ran, Moca, Himari, Tomoe, and Tsugumi were still teenagers. In between the chapters of the main story, I will slip in a few of these one-shots to further introduce the characters and setting of the place. These stories have no effect on the main storyline, it merely provides more information and you could say 'Easter Eggs' of the universe. You won't really miss out on anything if you just read the main story! :)

"When is Ran going to come?" Himari grumbled and pouts as she sat by the castle gate porch. 

"Hahaha Himari, just wait for a while more, besides, Tsugu hasn't opened the gates for us, even if Ran comes now, we can't go in!" Tomoe grinned and pinched Himari's cheek. 

"That's right~ Tomo-chin gets one point~" Moca much on her melon bun as she sat beside Himari.

"Nghhhh! What does that even mean, Moca?" Himari groaned. The midday sun blazes mercilessly above them, causing the trio to sweat buckets. Just then, they saw a figure running towards them.

"Sorry, everyone!! I am late...eh? Why didn't you all go in and wait for me?" Ran was wearing a red military uniform. Ever since Ran joined the military, she has never been on time even once due to her lessons and her training which always ended late. 

"Ahaha...Tsugu probably is trying to convince her mom again..." Tomoe lets out an awkward laugh.

The rest of the group looks down. They knew Tsugumi's mother is the obnoxious Queen of Aglow. They still remember the first time 5 of them met was at an event in the castle. To celebrate the Queen's 50th birthday, she decided to hold a festival in the castle grounds. Tomoe and Himari were neighbors and decided to check out the castle together, Moca was there for the bread stall, and Ran, having a huge feeling of patriotism decided to visit the castle to try and catch a glimpse of the Queen. The reason why they managed to come together is all because of Tsugumi. Tsugumi has been born and raised in the castle, never leaving the castle even once. Thus, it was impossible for her to even make friends of her age group. Thus, because of the castle opening, she managed to finally see kids that are of her age. The first person she met was Ran, who was super excited when she found out Tsugumi was the Princess. She followed Tsugumi around everywhere, which Tsugumi didn't mind at all, in hope of meeting the Queen face to face (she didn't manage to). Then, they bump into Himari and Tomoe at a games booth at which Tsugumi saw Tomoe shot down all 3 targets consecutively, winning the grand prize. As Tsugumi congratulated Tomoe and asked her how she managed to do it, Tomoe started talking to Tsugumi, and slowly, the four of them acquainted themselves with each other. The last person to join the group was Moca. The kids saw a nearby bread stall at which Himari started complaining that she was hungry. They check out the bread stall and saw Moca snacking on a piece of bread, while her arms carrying two large bags of bread. Tsugumi was surprised by how much bread Moca is buying and decided to strike a conversation with her, which lead to Moca giving each of the kids one packet of bread. Thus, the five of them get to know each other and decided to be friends. However, it was tough for them to meet up often. This is mainly due to Tsugumi being unable to leave the castle, thus the kids have to get permission from the Queen to even enter the castle and meet up with Tsugumi. It was still fine when they were kids because the Queen doesn't really care about them. But as they got older, the Queen starts to get more wary and suspicious of the motive of the four other teens. Their number of meetings gradually becomes lesser and it was harder for Tsugumi to convince the Queen to let the four in. 

"Everyone! I am so sorry!" The gate opens and a panting Tsugumi comes running out. "So sorry everyone...it was pretty difficult to convince my mom-"

"Tsugu, you don't have to explain, we get it!" Tomoe smiled and slaps Tsugumi lightly on the back.

"Tsuuuguuuu! I really need some air-con right now~" Himari cried out as she hugged Tsugumi with her sweaty body.

"A-Ah! Follow me, guys! I will bring you to my room." Tsugumi stuttered as she quickly leads the group inside the castle.

* * *

Tsugumi leads the group into a large room with a queen-sized bed in the middle of the room. The ceiling stretches high above them and there are crystal chandeliers hanging from above. A grand piano sits at the corner of the room and a huge walk-in closet sits next to it. A large dresser is beside the dresser with a giant mirror hanging above. At another end of the room, there is a bookshelf stacked with hundreds of books and a rectangular table beside it. 

"Wahh!! So cooling!" Himari sighs and sat herself down on one of the chairs. Tsugumi laughed and passed around some cold towels for the rest of them. 

"Tsugumi, where is the bathroom, I-I need to change out of these clothes..." Ran blushed slightly as she looked down.

"It is that door over there Ran-chan!" Tsugumi pointed.

"Eh? Ran~ You can just change in front of us, we are all girls, there is no shame~" Moca smiled sheepishly as she teased Ran.

"S-Shut up! I-I am not going to do that!" Ran's face immediately turned red and she rushed off towards the door Tsugumi pointed to. It generated some giggles from Tsugumi, Tomoe, and Himari. 

"Eh...Ran is a meanie~" Moca frowns. 

"Alright, stop fooling around. What are we gonna do?" Tomoe laughed.

"I don't know, all I want is to stay here and eat~ Tsugu, there is food right~?" Himari looked at Tsugumi expectantly.

"Y-Yea!" Tsugumi immediately nodded and picked up a phone at her bedside table. She dialed some numbers. "Aunt Mary...could you bring some food in here? Thank you so much!" Tsugumi whispered over the phone.

"So...have you guys decided what are we gonna do?" Just then, Ran exited the bathroom wearing a casual looking white tee and tight-fitting jeans. 

"Ne...I feel like playing 'Truth or Dare?' I saw the other kids in my class playing it~" Moca suggested nonchalantly. 

"What?! N-No thanks..." Ran immediately rejected the idea.

"Why not? It will be fun!" On the contrary, Tomoe seems interested in the challenge.

"I-I don't mind..." Tsugumi quickly added. She is just happy that she got to spend some time with her friends.

"Ran~ Don't tell me you are going to be the only person to chicken out~" Moca smirked.

"H-Himari also didn't want to play...right?!" Ran immediately points to Himari who has fallen asleep. Tomoe shook Himari awake, which made Himari jumped up from her chair.

"What? Donuts? Where?!" Himari looked around frantically.

"Ahahaha we are playing a game, want to join?" Tomoe laughed heartily.

"Ah? Game...sure..." Himari sat back down. 

"T-That's..." Ran trembled, partly in anger and partly in embarrassment, "...fine!" Ran pouts and sits on the floor. The rest of the group sat in a circle and Moca took out a bottle. 

"Who wants to spin the bottle first?" Moca narrowed her eyes and grinned.

"I will go ahead!" Tomoe raised her hand and volunteered herself. She grabbed the bottle and spun it with great force. The bottle spun wildly and as it starts to slow down, it stopped and pointed at Himari.

"Eh? Me? What am I supposed to do?" Himari seemed rather surprised.

"Well according to the rules, the person which the bottle lands on must choose to say a truth or do a dare~ Since Tomoe spun the bottle, she gets to ask the question or give the dare~" Moca explained.

"Oh ok...I choose truth then, I am lazy to move..." Himari sighs.

"Ah, truth? Hmm, let me see..." Tomoe thought hard. "What is your favourite food?" 

"What?! Is that the best you can think of?" Moca exclaimed.

"Well, I don't know anything else I can ask!" Tomoe lied. She didn't want Himari to face a tough question, but the result went out of her expectations.

"Eh? I have so many favorite foods! It's so hard to choose! Tomoeeeee why did you pick such a difficult question!" Himari pounded Tomoe's arm lightly, which Tomoe can only open her mouth but no words come out.

"Fine! If I have to choose, I would choose ice-cream!" Himari pouts. The truth is she is craving for some ice-cream at that moment.

Just then, Tsugumi's maid entered the room, carrying a platter of food. Himari immediately rushed up. "Oh my god!!! Yayyyy!" Himari started grabbing them and stuffing it in her mouth. Moca also went up and grab the buns. Ran saw the scene and shook her head, Tomoe just laughed.

"Thank you, Aunt Mary!" Tsugumi bowed at which the maid smiled and bowed back before leaving the room. 

Moca grabbed the bottle with her other hand and talked with a mouth full of bread, "My turn to spin!" She spun the bottle and as the bottle came to a stop, it pointed at Tomoe. Moca lets out an evil grin and stared at Tomoe.

"Dare!" Tomoe shouted out. She is ready for what Moca is going to throw at her, that is what she thought.

"Heh heh~ Dare? I dare you to...kiss your favourite person in this circle!" Moca laughed to herself, she felt like a genius, combining truth and dare into one.

Tomoe was stunned. She could feel her blood rushing up to her head and it was one of the rarest times the group actually see Tomoe blush. Tomoe could feel all the eyes staring at her as she looked down, she knew Moca had checkmate her. Tomoe gritted her teeth, she decided to push through with it. She turned Himari, who has her cheeks stuffed with pastries and leaned in to kiss her on the lips. After a brief pause, Tomoe quickly backs away.

Himari took a second to register what had happened. She almost spat out her food. After that, her cheeks suddenly turned into the brightest shade of red. Even the tips of her ears are burning red.

"I-I have to go to the bathroom!" Tomoe quickly stood up and rushed to the door.

"Tomoe-chan! The bathroom is there!" Tsugumi quickly called out to Tomoe and pointed to another door. 

"I-I know!" Tomoe avoided the gaze of the group and quickly made her way to the door Tsugumi pointed. The rest of the group was silent, except for Moca chuckling to herself.

When Tomoe come back, the group played for another 2 rounds, but nothing interesting really happened. Tsugumi and Ran just weren't as savage as Moca. Then it was Himari's turn to spin. The bottle landed on Ran.

"I know how to play this game now!" Himari smiled gleefully as she rubs her hands together. 

"I...I choose truth..." Ran stuttered...

"Heheh...who is your crush in this circle right now?" Himari giggled. Moca gave her a thumbs up.

Ran could not react. She was frozen on the spot. "I...I..." 

"C'mon Ran~ It is not that hard~" Moca teased her again, which made Ran even more flustered. She closed her eyes and clenched her fist. Then she raised her hand and pointed at Moca.

"Me?!" Moca jumped. She did not know that Ran liked her. She always thought that Ran was annoyed with her. Even the other members were surprised.

"Ah...my turn..." Tomoe broke the awkward silence and picked up the bottle.

"I am done." Ran stood up and rushed out of the room in embarrassment. 

"Ran-chan!" Tsugumi shouted and chased after Ran. 

The other members kept quiet. "Did I go too far?" Himari looks like she is about to cry.

"Ahahaha no it is okay! It is not even worse than mine just now..." Tomoe laughed and tried to comfort Himari by placing a hand on her shoulder but it only triggered the memory of Tomoe kissing her just now, which made Himari blush again.

Only Moca was still trying to register what had happened. She stared quietly at the open door.

* * *

"Ran-chan! Stop!" Tsugumi panted as she tried to catch up to Ran. Ran stopped at the courtyard. 

"Why did you follow me?!" Ran shouted with her back facing Tsugumi.

"Because you're my friend...I don't want you to feel sad..."

"I am not sad!" Ran shouted as she started wiping her tears which has already emerged from her eyes.

"Ran-chan..." Tsugumi slowly walks up to Ran and places a hand on her shoulder. Ran turns around and buried her head in Tsugumi's embrace. She started crying, she didn't want to play Moca's stupid game...she didn't want to admit she is attracted to Moca...

"Hush...don't cry anymore okay? It is just a game...I am sure everyone will forget about it tomorrow..." Tsugumi patted Ran's back. Ran slowly calmed down as she released the hug. She wiped her tears with her arm. 

"I...am sorry Tsugumi...I ruined the mood..." Ran softly apologized. Tsugumi smiled warmly at Ran.

"It's okay Ran-chan! Nobody blames you, you didn't ruin anything..." Tsugumi hands Ran her handkerchief. Ran took over the handkerchief and wiped her face. Just then, the entire group appeared at the courtyard. Moca walked up to Ran and apologized.

"I am sorry Ran...I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable..." 

"It is okay..." Ran looked away, she is too embarrassed to face Moca now.

"Everyone look!" Tomoe pointed at the horizon. The sun is slowly setting and a bright orange glow painted the skies. 

"Waaahhh pretty!" Himari exclaimed as her eyes sparkled. Ran and Moca also stared at the direction Tomoe was pointing. The group admired the glorious sunset as the sun slowly disappears into the horizon. Tsugumi's eyes were on each one of their faces, taking in their smiles. She wished they will always stay together...


End file.
